I Guess I Take After My Mother
by RedHead537
Summary: 13 year old Rick has it rough.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rick and Morty.

This story is based off of a song by the group City and Colour titled _Grand Optimist_. Please listen to the song sometime for greater appreciation. Thanks! Enjoy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

New York City- 1974

The streets of the city were dusty, loud, and gray. The vast population of people perpetually walking on the sidewalk in a continuous cloud of bodies, like ants down a hill moving forward towards an unknown destination. Amongst the horde, a disturbance was zig zagging around the bodies against the flow of human traffic. The occasional bump, grunt, and angry glare from the crowd didn't slow him down. He had to distance himself as quickly as possible before they found him again.

13 year old Rick Sanchez ran through the city trying to reach his sanctuary. He knew that they were hot on his tail, but he couldn't let them make him late. Not again. As he continued to weave in and out of the crowd, his blonde hair swishing furiously as he ran, he was about to round the corner for the final home stretch to his destination. As he turned the corner, he ran into what felt like a brick wall. With a yelp, he fell backwards onto the unforgiving concrete ground, skinning his elbows. He looked up to see a familiar enormous figure standing above him.

"Well, well…. If it isn't little Ricky! Thought you could get away from me today, huh Ricky?"

The older boy loomed over Rick, hands on his waist, looking down at him with amusement. Before Rick could answer, two more boys grabbed him by either arm and forced him into a nearby alley, throwing him to the ground. Rick quickly scampered to get to his feet, knowing his beating would be much more painful if he found himself on the ground. He discovered this was the best way to avoid straight kicks to the stomach, which were especially painful.

"H-h-hey J-John, I was, was just try-trying to-" Rick stuttered nervously.

All three boys began to laugh together while standing in the way of Rick's exit.

"Hey Phil, get a load of this freak! Can't you say ANYTHING without stuttering, you reject? You make this too easy!" the bully known as John cackled.

Before Rick could reply, the two boys who had picked him up earlier grabbed him again by each arm and held him firmly in place. At only 5'7'', the older high school boys completely overpowered 13 year old Rick. All he could do was wait. He thought back to his lesson from school earlier today. What was it the nun had said? 'This too shall pass' he thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

"I'll make this quick, little Ricky. I've got other places to be. Can't waste all day chasing down your geeky ass." The bully chortled, as he punched a fist into his other open hand. With that statement, the older boy socked a punch right into Rick's stomach.

'This too shall pass…' Rick thought. But all at once, everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rick slowly opened his eyes, his head pounding and a sickening ringing present in his ears. He slowly lifted himself up to see he was alone in the alley, save a couple rats in the nearby dumpster. He sat for a couple minutes to regain his strength, disappointed in himself he wasn't able to outrun the bullies today. As he stood up, he looked down to notice his school uniform had been torn in a couple places. This was going to mean bad news when he went home to mother.

He came out of the alley and noticed the sun was significantly lower than when his attackers first arrived.

"Shit. I'm-I'm late! Again!" Rick said to himself. He walked out of the alley and turned left.

As he walked down the street he kept a hand on his burning ribs. The worst part about his bullies? They were smart. They never hit Rick in the face, never left broken bones, and made sure none of his injuries were visible. This way, the bullies knew they would never be caught. Unless Rick narked. Which would be an entirely new world of pain he wasn't keen on experiencing.

He walked a few more blocks until he came to a large, industrial building with a bright red glowing cross on the front. The doors automatically opened with a swish as he walked inside. He walked passed the waiting room chairs to the nurse behind the counter. He picked up a nearby pen and signed his name on a resting clipboard. The nurse had short dark hair and wore thick glasses and a kind smile.

"Good evening Rick! I thought you would be a little sooner today! We only have about an hour left of visiting time." The nurse said.

"I-I know, sorry about th-that…" Rick said quietly

"No need to apologize!" she smiled. "You know his room, I think he just woke from resting a few minutes ago."

"Th-thank you." Rick stuttered. As he walked down the hospital hall, he couldn't help but glimpse into a few rooms while he passed. Rick hated the hospital. It was full of sadness, sickness, and death. He shuddered as he walked passed a room with a woman sobbing hysterically. It seemed so strange to Rick over top of the deathly quiet. He continued walking until he came to the room. The room he visited almost every day. Number 243, patient Andres Sanchez.

Rick quietly knocked and cracked open the door to peer inside.

"….Hey D-Dad, it's Rick."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's chapter one, yo! More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

As Rick peered into the room he saw his father sitting on the hospital bed facing the window. Machines with strange lights and sounds filled the room along with the strong smell of plastic. It wasn't a place Rick liked to be, but he would do it a million times over to be with his father.

"Hola p-padre!" Rick announced himself again a little louder, unsure if his father had heard him the first time. His dad's reactions were not as swift when he didn't speak in his father's native tongue.

His father turned slowly away from the window to see his son standing in the doorway. With dark hair, dark eyes and a sweet smile, the man gestured with his arms for Rick to come inside. Rick noticed he was much thinner than his at his visit last week and had tubes coming out of his nose. The tape and IV dripping into his dad's arm looked especially painful. Never the less, Andres opened his arms wide to receive his son.

"Mi hijo! Venga aquí para un abrazo, Ricardo!" his father said weakly with a smile.

(My son, come here for a hug, Ricardo!)

Rick made his way across the room and embraced his father. The times his dad had enough strength to hold him would forever stay in his memory. It would be brought up often in his mind, always in Rick's darkest times. After a few seconds, his father took Rick by the arms and gave him a once over, wearing a stern look.

"Ricardo…. Have those boys been hassling you again? You look a mess!" his father said sadly.

"No-no, I'm o-ok papa. Just, just fell making my way h-here." Rick lied. He knew his father didn't believe him, but it wasn't customary for a man to discuss his weaknesses. Rick was a man in his father's eyes, and he needed to be strong. Especially now.

Rick sat on the bed with his father, both staring out the window. Andres looked over at him.

"How is school going, Ricardo? Is Sister Mary-Anne still a stuck up prude as ever?" Andres joked.

"Haha, y-yes she's a bit…scary, sometimes." Rick said. "We've started t-to study religious science in class. I'm…I'm not sure I believe some o-of it, Papa… I mean, it…it just isn't logical."

Andres smiled warming down at Rick. "Hijo, not many things in this life are logical… our relationship with Dios is very personal. We all take our own journey to find him and our place in the universe. Don't worry my hijo, you will find your place with him one day. He will speak to you, and you will understand."

Rick wished with all of his heart for this to be true. As of now, his father was God. He was the only voice that ever heard Rick.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time Rick was with Andres always passed too quickly. After a few minutes a light knock sounded at the door. The same nurse at the counter peeked her head in and spoke with a soft, warm voice.

"Hey there Rick, visiting hours are over for today. And Andres, it's time for your medication."

She shut the door to allow the two a proper goodbye. Rick hugged his father one last time before getting up and moving towards the door. He mentally cursed the bullies for stealing time away from his dad. He still had so many things he wanted to tell him, say to him.

"Padre? There's a, a contest next week in the c-city. It's for science… I think I am going to enter, I've invented a couple new th-things… I think you'll like then! I'll br-bring them over Monday so you can see!" Rick said with a smile, trying to hide his disappointment that their time together was so short.

Andres gave him a warm look and replied, "I would love that, Ricardo. I always look forward to seeing you."

Rick nodded and began to walk out the door. But not before his father called for him one more time.

"Ricardo?" Andres said.

"Yes, Padre?" Rick turned to face his father again.

"Please Ricardo… say a prayer for your mother." Andres said as he turned away towards the window again.

Rick felt a sting of sadness in his chest at the mention of mother.

"…I always do, Padre. Te amo." Rick said, trying to hold firmness in his voice.

"Te amo, Ricardo." Andres said quietly, almost to himself.

Rick pulled the door closed behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rick began his long walk home through the city in the night. Although it wasn't ever really night in New York. With so much artificial light pollution it was impossible for it to be completely dark. Rick hated the city. He hated the smells, he hated the people, he hated the noise, and worst of all he could never see the stars. The stars had always fascinated Rick. He wondered what it must be like to be surrounded by true darkness while billions of stars and planets twinkled all around him. It seemed like the perfect escape for Rick. Total silence, no people, no smells, just stars. He sighed and looked up to the sky as he continued down the street. Nothing. Only the ugly red gray glow of industry filled the sky.

Rick wasn't permitted to talk about space travel at St. Joseph's Catholic School in the heart of the city. The only reason he went these was because of his father. As a devoted catholic, Andres was able to get Rick a full scholarship to attend the school. Rick had hated the school and hated church from the very beginning. The idea of believing in an entity that controlled the entire universe that was pleased or displeased by the act of attending church was ludicrous to him. However he did believe in his father, which was all the faith he needed.

Rick was disrupted by his contemplations as he found himself in front of his apartment complex. He stood on the steps, looking up at the building for several minutes. He was dreading what would be waiting for him behind the door. After he knew he couldn't stall any longer, he entered the building code as the decaying old, rusty door swung open. The elevator had been broken since they moved in several years ago, so every day Rick trudged up 8 flights of steps to him home. He eventually stood in front of a faded green door numbered 823.

He took a deep breathe, and stepped inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews welcome, more to come soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning, adult content ahead. Reader discretion is advised.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a lot to notice when you first walked into the old New York apartment, but the first thing that stood out was the smell of mildew and booze. It had been years since his mother had felt up to cleaning. Rick tried to clean up when he could, but Travis always yelled at him if he tried to touch any of his 'things'. An old beer can? A dirty sock? I guess different things are important to different people, Rick had thought.

It was a normal scene when he entered his 'home'. Travis was sitting on the old couch in front of the TV in a stained white tank top and shorts drinking beer. He was tall and lanky, missing a few patches of hair with a few visible tattoos on his arms. It was a bit past 8pm, so Rick could safely assume he was completely plastered. Travis looked up with vague interest as Rick walked through the door.

"Oh… it's just you." Travis said and turned back to watching some ridiculous, mind numbing game show.

"Y-yeah, uhh- where's mom?" Rick asked as he made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out one of the few still intact glasses from the cupboard to get some water from the faucet.

"What the fuck is it to _you_ where she is? You're never around. And let me guess, you were either getting your ass beat or visiting that sick ass wetback father of yours." Travis said annoyingly.

Rick felt the white hot anger burning in his belly at the words, but he knew well enough to keep his mouth shut. Things always escalated quickly with Travis when he was drunk and angry. His mom had the bruises to prove it.

Rick ignored the comments and made his way back to his room. It was one of the few places he could call his own. With only a small cot, one blanket, a small pillow, and a chair, it was good enough for him. He sat on the floor and pulled out a few papers from under his bed, reviewing them. He wanted to go over his numbers for the science contest this weekend. The first prize for winning? $200, and a day trip to the NYC Science Center! Rick had always wanted to go, but his family situation wasn't currently at its best. All of a sudden he heard some muffled yelling back in the living room. He recognized his mom's voice and didn't want her alone arguing again with Travis, so he stepped into the hallway- trying to piece together what they were fighting about. But he had a pretty good idea.

"WHAT THE **FUCK** , CAROL?! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM SCREW YOU OVER LIKE THAT?!" Travis bellowed through the apartment.

"This is what he GAVE me Travis! What do you want me to do, go ask for a refund? Can't _exactly_ do that with a dealer, TRAVIS!" he heard his mom yell.

A typical Thursday night, fighting about drugs again.

"Whatever Carol, just-just give me the shit and shut up."

Rick saw Travis snatch a couple pills away from his mom and began cutting them up on the living room coffee table. Looks like their choice of the evening was Adderall. The stuff was harder to come by lately, as far as what Rick had overheard.

"H-hey mom, everything o-ok?" Rick asked as he stepped closer to his mother.

"Hmm, what? Yeah, yeah kid. Everything's fine. Get back to your room now, ok?" his mom said quickly as she sat next to Travis, eagerly waiting her turn. Rick saw Travis lean over the coffee table and take a long hit before sitting up. He released a loud breathe and shuddered a couple times as he scooted over to let Carol take over.

Rick tried to avoid seeing his mom in this state, so he turned his back and walked to his room without another word. She used to be such a good mother. With once long golden hair like wheat and a stunning smile, his mother used to be a picture of beauty. They used to be such a happy family. Until she met Travis, that is. He'll never forget the day he and his dad walked in on them. Rick still isn't really sure where Travis came from. He'd come to the conclusion his mom must have had some sort of substance abuse problem from her past that had caused her to come into contact with him. If Rick was being honest with himself, he knew he really didn't even want to know. Her hair falling out, decaying teeth and track marks, his mother was now completely unrecognizable from a few years ago. Their divorce had activated the rapid downward spiral that was Rick's life.

Reflecting back as he often did, Rick remembered it was about four years ago, and Andres wanted to take Rick to the park. His mother had insisted on staying behind, for some odd reason. Andres and Rick had a great day watching the ducks and swans. His dad even bought him some delicious pizza from a vendor. At the end of the day, he and Andres walked down the street and up the 8 flights of steps to get back home. Specifically he recalled getting tired around the 3rd flight of stairs, so his father carried him on his back the rest of the way. He wanted to remember his father as that strong, healthy man forever in his memory. 9 year old Rick really didn't understand what he was looking at when he and his dad walked into the apartment. But his dad knew. And it all seemed to fall apart so quickly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Rick heard the door slam and a silence fell over the apartment. He listened for several minutes before peeking through a crack in his door to determine he had been left alone again. Now free to roam about in his home, he walked into the kitchen to look for some food. Lucky for him he found a cup of noodles. He filled them with water and put them into their crusted microwave.

While his food cooked, Rick sat on the couch and turned on the television. He happened to glance down on the coffee table while trying to find something to watch. It was pretty unusual for his mom and Travis to leave spare drugs around the house, mostly because there never WERE 'spare' drugs. But there it was on the floor by the coffee table-an Adderall pill that must have slipped from the sandwich bag. Rick picked it up and stared at it for some time, trying to decide what to do with it. He eventually came to the conclusion he needed to try to keep it from his mother, so he jammed it into his pants pocket.

A loud beep from the kitchen alerted Rick his noodles were done. As he got up, he heard a light knock on the door. It was odd for someone to be knocking this time of night. If it were Travis or his mom, they just would have burst in. The building was so old that the door didn't have a peep hole, so he chained the door and opened it.

"Y-yes? Hello?" Rick said. Before the individual on the other side could reply, Rick's heart jumped in his throat as he saw their face. Rick was sure he was dreaming.

A beautiful blonde haired girl stood on the other side. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties. She was wearing blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a smart-looking white lab coat.

"Hey there, little brother… can I come in?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reading, everyone! Reviews are appreciated, more to come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rick and Morty (unfortunately). Thanks for reading, everyone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" L-l… Liz?! Of- of course, c-come in!" Rick stuttered in shock. He unlatched the door and gestured the woman inside.

This was Rick's first sighting of Elizabeth Sanchez in over five years. He knew that she had been studying abroad for quite some time, Moscow, maybe? He wasn't sure. His life had been such hell, it was hard to keep up with anything on the outside. Valedictorian of her class in high school, she accepted a full ride to a prestigious University somewhere on the west coast and left the family several years ago. She was lucky to make it to college at all, financially, and was completely engrossed in her work. Rick realized not only did he not know where she'd been studying, but WHAT had she been studying? He had so many questions. The first year or two after his parents divorced, he would imagine her coming to save him-take him away. Is that why she's here now? Why now? Who would even want him around?

"Liz, it's… it's great to s-see you…" Rick said as she walked passed him into the apartment.

She looked around the home, keeping a poker face expression to the filth her mother and brother had been living in. She briefly thought about sitting on the couch, but decided it might be better to stand. She turned to face her younger brother.

"It's good to see you too, Rick. I've missed you so much!" Liz said earnestly. She leaned forward to give her little brother a tight hug. The hug produced a painful sound from Rick, still recovering from the beating he took only a few hours ago.

"Are you ok, Rick? What's wrong?" she pried, noticing the pain on his face.

Rick knew he couldn't get much past his sister.

"N-no no, it's nothing like that. It's-it's fine!" Rick said quickly and recoiled from her.

"W-why are you here? Why now? Why…what took you so long?" Rick said sadly, eyes averting to the floor.

She was silent for a moment, looking him over. She stepped towards him and placed her delicate hands on his shoulders. She moved one of her hands to cup his chin lightly and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"…I know, I'm sorry I haven't been around. The reason isn't important right now. Right now, we need to go to the hospital." She said in a low, quiet voice.

"The hospital? But I-I just saw Dad a few hours ago, he-he's fine. He-he's fine, right?" Rick said, looking up at her.

"I'm not sure, Rick. But we need to go, now. But first-" she reached into the messenger bag around her shoulder and pulled out fresh clothes.

"You should put these on. Your clothes are a mess." She said.

Rick took the clothes in confusion. But he was too exhausted and worn out to ask any more questions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Rick changed, he and Liz walked downstairs to the streets of New York. Rick began to walk the 11 blocks towards the direction of the hospital, but Liz stopped him.

"We're going to take a cab, Rick. You've been through enough today."

She hailed a taxi and they climbed in. Rick was not used to the luxury of being driven around the city. After a few minutes of traffic and sitting in silence, they arrived in front of the hospital. Elizabeth paid the cab driver and proceeded to step outside, then walked with Rick quickly into the hospital. As they passed the waiting room chairs, Liz rounded on Rick and stopped him.

"I need you to wait here, Rick."

He would have protested, but something about the look on his sister's face and the tone of her voice made him feel a bit uneasy. He decided it best not to pry, and took a seat on a nearby black leather chair. He began looking around, observing the waiting area. The TV in the corner ceiling of the room was playing the news. Something about a three car pileup. Generic tables in the middle with ten year old homemaking magazines. He was the only one in the waiting area, and he was grateful for that. After living in New York for several years he knew it was rare for the city to have any place with an empty room.

Rick fidgeted with his shirt while he waited. His sister had brought him new long, brown pants with a long sleeve blue shirt. Over the years he had begun to grow taller by the day, and his clothes were all dreadfully short. These clothes were actually a bit long, which was nice for a change.

It seemed like hours passed, or maybe it was only minutes. Rick wasn't sure.

He looked up down the hallway and saw his sister speaking with a male doctor. It wasn't anyone Rick had ever seen before, and Rick thought he looked pretty important. He was trying to decode the body language of their conversation with little luck. He got up from his chair and started to walk towards his sister.

As he got closer, he saw his sister place a hand over her mouth and the doctor reached out and touched her shoulder. He only caught the last bit of the conversation as he felt everything start to spin.

"…a long fight, Ms. Sanchez. I'm so very sorry." He heard the doctor say.

Rick began what can only be described as an out of body experience. It started in his chest, like the pressure of a truck driving over him. He couldn't breathe. His head was swimming and he suddenly lost all feeling his legs. He tried to brace himself against the nearby wall while his brain was trying to process the inevitability of the news that was coming. He fell to the ground on his knees, palms flat on the floor in between his head. In the haze he felt two arms intertwine with his body, holding him close. The figure sat him up.

"Rick, Rick! Rick…" He heard the nearby voice call out. He began to come back to the world. He looked up to see his sister, holding a strong face, but tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

She held him on the floor for a few seconds before he began hugging her back. He held on to her like the world would fall right out from under his feet if she weren't there to ground him. She didn't want to say the words out loud, and Rick couldn't even form the words in his mind. He was about to say the words he feared more than anything else. The words he hoped he would never say.

"D-Dad… is-is… h-he?" Rick whispered to his sister in a shaky breathe.

"… He's…he's gone, Rick" she whispered back to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days were a complete blur to Rick. He knew that people were moving around him and speaking, but he had no conscious thoughts of their presence. He didn't know what to do, or how to act, or what to say. How could the one good thing in his life be taken from him so suddenly? With the loss of Rick's father came the loss of Rick's faith.

It took him approximately six days, five hours, and thirty three minutes to speak again.

"…where are we going?"

He had been aware he was in a car driving… somewhere. He didn't really care where. But the landscape began to change dramatically from the city, which brought him out of his fog. He looked to his left from the passenger seat to see his sister smiling over at him. He hadn't even realized she had been with him since the end. He thought for sure that she, like the past week, had all been part of some strange dream.

"You're coming to California with me, Rick." She said as she continued her gaze down the highway.

 _City and Colour- Hope for Now_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One more chapter after this one. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning, substance abuse ahead. Last chapter, thanks for reading.

I Love Rick Sanchez!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

57 year old Rick Sanchez of dimension C-137 was floating through space. Mentally, and physically.

The Smith family was fast asleep at 3 a.m. and Rick found himself alone with too many of his own thoughts, as he often did. He'd been working for a few hours tinkering on a small robot, but it was disappointedly unsatisfying. He took a long swig of his flask and decided to go for a drive. A drive through space, of course. The silence and darkness sure to calm his nerves.

He floated for quite some time before switching his car to autopilot. He kicked up his feet on the steering wheel and laced his fingers behind his head as he looked up through the glass. There was a reason built his spaceship with 50% glass and he enjoyed using it.

After a few moments, Rick put his feet down and reached in the backseat for a small notebook. It was one of those black multipurpose notebooks with a pocket and zipper. It looked kind of dorky to Rick, but it served its purpose well.

He unzipped the notebook and reached into the side pocket. He pulled out a couple small blue pills with a small 'A' stamped on the side. He set the pills on the notebook and began cutting them up.

He often came up here to think about his father and sister. Even his mother, sometimes. He gained his love of science through Elizabeth and loved living in California with her. That is, until she overdosed a couple years later. It turned out more than one or two members of the Sanchez family had substance abuse issues. He had found her cold and blue over her work desk. Drowned in her own vomit.

Rick took a hit, breathing deeply. Once he opened his eyes he paired the hit with another long drink of scotch. It was a complete mystery to him how he had managed to live this long. He'd been trying to destroy himself for some time. And now he had passed the Sanchez sickness down to his daughter, and probably his grandson.

After his sister's death he began drinking daily at the ripe age of 16, often brewing his own alcoholic-type substances. By twenty he was a full blown alcoholic. It didn't hold him back from continuing his research and seemed to pair well with his desire for knowledge without feeling.

Rick leaned over the notebook and took another line. That one burned. He rubbed his nose with his index finger, shutting his eyes and shaking his head, trying to disperse the high in his brain for greater effect.

He heard through an old school friend in New York that his mother had also overdosed when he was about twenty three. The old bird held on longer then he thought she would have. Rick found Travis shortly after that, and proceeded to kill the fucker with his particle gun. Oh, and the bullies too. They probably would have grown up to beat their wives anyway, Rick had rationalized.

After one more drink of scotch, Rick leaned down and took the last hit of Adderall. He sat up, leaned his head back and moaned as the high took him over completely.

"Uhhhhhh—BURP-Uhhhhhh…."

He had learned a lot from his sister, but not laying your head down after using was the sharpest lesson in his memory. Rick closed his eyes to feel everything around him move. That was the great thing about drugs, they took you for a ride even when you were completely still. You were never resting, never thinking. Only being, and that's all Rick wanted to be.

After a few minutes, Rick Sanchez felt a warmness overcome him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before while high. What was this feeling? He vaguely recognized it, like the name of a city on the tip of his tongue. The warm feeling spread throughout his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes as he heard a faint whisper call his name. Eyes blurry and blinking, he looked to his right over to his passenger seat.

"D…D...D-Dad?" Rick slurred

Rick would never be sure if it was a hallucination, a ghost, or space insect that found its way into his brain, but the being shaped as his father in the seat beside him began speaking to him.

"Hola, Ricardo." The being said. Rick sat up a little firmer. Was this real? It was too real.

"D-Dad…I-I… miss you." Rick said to his empty passenger seat.

"I know you do, Ricardo. I miss you very much as well." The figure said in a warm, familiar voice.

"I'm, I'm s-sorry we all turned out… wrong, P-Padre. We both turned…turned out like, m-mother." Rick said thickly.

"I-I've… l-let you down."

Everything was spinning in Rick's head. Space was very disorienting, amplified so by his high. There was no up or down, East or West, only center. Which at the moment, Rick had none of. But the voice spoke to him again, kept him grounded- if just for a few moments.

"You could never disappoint me, hijo. You were always my ligero, and I loved you more than anything. And I still do."

A wave of dizziness hit Rick again as he tried to focus. But this time when he looked over, the figure was gone.

Rick looked down at his dash and typed in the coordinates for home. As the space ship sputtered and turned towards the correct direction, Rick looked over again at his empty passenger seat and smiled, a realization hitting him.

Dios had finally spoken to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh man, I have so many feels… hope you all enjoyed it!

Rick and Morty forever and ever, a hundred years!


End file.
